


Difficult Decisions

by Alex100



Series: The Black Wolf and The Fox White [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisiones tomadas erróneamente, problemas causados por una manada extranjera, amores renaciendo, descubrimientos inesperados, peleas con su familia y más es lo que les espera a la manada de los zorros y la manada de lobos, destinos que se habían separado pero que volverán a unirse provocado por intrusos que planean permanecer en sus vidas sin importar que.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

Había pasado ya un año desde lo ocurrido, todo seguía su curso sin ninguna interferencia de la manada contraria, Stiles había crecido y se había convertido en un hombre de notable belleza, su rostro era delicado más sin embargo se miraba la rudeza en sus ojos, gozaba de una notable inteligencia la cual su padre estaba orgulloso.

-Sera mejor que te prepares porque acabare contigo- comenta el castaño inclinado listo para atacar a su oponente.

-Eso lo quiero ver- responde Scott de la misma forma.

Ambos chicos dispuestos a no rendirse, el moreno fue el primero en avanzar rápidamente hacia el castaño, ese fue su primer error, el castaño tenía una gran rapidez en sus movimientos y sin dificultad alguna se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un lado al moreno para su vez atacarlo por su espalda y dejarlo caer al suelo.

-Esperaba más de ti Scott- habla el castaño.

El mencionado se levanta sacudiéndose la suciedad de su ropa.

-Cuando se es el hijo del líder de la manada es fácil decirlo, te entrenan más duro que los demás.

-Yo no creo que ese sea el problema- sonriendo- Soy igual que tú y los demás Scott, eso jamás cambiara.

-Y es por ello que te convertirás en nuestro próximo líder- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que entrenes mejor si algún día quieres vencerme.

-Ese día será más pronto de lo que piensas.

-Pues estaré esperando.

Vuelve a atacarlo pero el castaño de nuevo lo hace a un lado cayendo al suelo.

-Nunca debes confiarte, nunca sabrás con quien pelearas aunque lo tengas delante, solo espera a que tome la iniciativa y así sabrás el movimiento que hará, pero aun así no lo harás.

-Stiles con tus palabras claves no me ayudas a entrenar.

-No son palabras clave!

-Pues no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.

-Es que diciéndolo así se escucha más misterioso- sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo, sigamos.

Los entrenamientos se habían tornado más rudos, más específicos, cada uno tenía que fortalecerse, el castaño había sido el que más había avanzado en ellos, cada día sorprendía con la astucia que poseía, nada lo detenía, nada lo distraía de sus deberes, todo había cambiado en él, a simple vista parecía un chico como cualquiera, pero el que lo conocía sabía que le dolía hablar de ciertas cosas al mismo tiempo que le enfurecía.

-Has hablado con tu padre?- pregunta el moreno mientras toma un sorbo de agua.

-No le he hecho y no pienso hacerlo ahora- responde

-Algún día tendrás que enfrentar la realidad Stiles, seguir adelante.

-Estoy siguiendo delante.

-No, no lo haces, sigues escondiéndote en esa mascara de que nada te daña, del chico fuerte pero no lo eres, te conozco desde que éramos niños.

-Así soy feliz- un poco más serio.

-Sé que no lo eres- mirándolo directamente.

-Lo soy Scott!!- se levanta de su lugar- Soy feliz así como estoy, no deseo unirme a Lydia ni a nadie que mi padre decida para mí, jamás lo haré, solo yo decidiré, no me importa vivir una vida sin dirigirle la palabra a mi propio padre!!

-Por lo menos debes de hablar con ella, te quiere mucho y no me parece justo que la hagan pensar que te unirás a ella.

Ya más calmado responde el castaño.

-Lo haré.

Cuando el castaño había cumplido 16 años su padre había decidido que dentro de poco se celebrara la boda de la pelirroja y de su hijo, al cumplir los 18 estaba previsto el acontecimiento, más sin embargo su hijo no estaba de acuerdo, él tenía otros planes.

-Soy tu padre Stiles y tienes que obedecer lo que te digo!!- gritando su padre.

-Y yo te digo que no lo haré, he hecho cada cosa que me has pedido, pero el casarme con ella no, porque no entiendes que así estoy bien.

-Porque que mientras permanezcas así solo pensaras en el!!

El castaño guarda silencio, tenía que recordarlo, tenía que traerlo de vuelta a su vida cuando estaba olvidándolo todo.

-Lo que paso quedo en el pasado papa, jamás daré vuelta atrás solo por estar solo, no espero a nadie, ni a el- completamente serio.

-Entonces solo cásate con ella.

-Quisiera saber porque tanta insistencia el que me case con ella.

-Sabes que es una de las familias más poderosas de Beacon Hills, de la manada.

-Lo siento- se da la vuelta- No lo hare.

Sin más se retira, no quería saber más de ese asunto que lo afligía demasiado, un año hacia desde lo ocurrido y todo permanecía olvidado, el coraje que tenía en aquel entonces no había cesado, era todo lo contrario, aumentaba conforme los días avanzaban, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquella manada que lo humillo, que se burlaron de él, era por ello que se había propuesto el seguir adelante, y no volver a ser el mismo de hace un año, se había propuesto ser distinto a aquel chico de 15 año cuya esperanza de encontrar a su compañero era infinita, hasta que ese mismo chico lo abandono.

Frustrado se acercó a aquel lago al que tantas noches atrás había ido con la alegría de recibirlo una vez más, pero que días después abandono, había cosas que podía perdonar, pero eso jamás lo contemplaría para perdonar.

Se encontraba sentado a orillas de aquel rio, recibiendo los últimos rayos del sol de esa tarde, el fino cantar de las aves hacían a ese lugar esplendido y tranquilo, la paz reinaba en ese lugar, solo tarareando una melodía vacía hacia la nada, mirando sus manos y después del otro lado, recordando todo lo pasado, lo vivido en aquellos días en los que solía ser completamente feliz.

-Pensé que jamás regresarías- una voz del otro lado lo sorprendió.

-Y yo pensé que estaría solo- responde el castaño.

-Jamás te dejaría solo- dice aquella voz.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunta el castaño cansado de esa absurda platica que comenzaba a formarse.

-Quería verte- responde simplemente.

-Y para que querías verme?

-Quería saber que ha sido de tu vida.

-Todo va bien gracias- se prepara para retirarse.

-Te extraño- dice al ver que se retira.

El castaño de espaldas le responde.

-Yo igual- sin voltearse- Pero tú lo decidiste de esa manera.

De todo lo que hubiera deseado pensar eso era lo último, molesto por donde lo llevaban sus pensamientos se levantó firmemente y se retiró para disponerse a jamás volver a aquel lugar que le hacía tanto daño.

oOo

-Escucha Lydia, yo no puedo casarme contigo- comenta el castaño mientras caminaba por el bosque al lado de la chica.

-Lose, no tienes que explicarme nada- le responde mirando el suelo.

-Lo lamento pero yo no quiero ningún tipo de relación en mi vida.

-Se lo que te paso, sé que lo amaste a él y lamento eso.

-También lo lamento créeme, pero no es por eso que no tengo intenciones de unirme a ti.

-Entonces cual es la razón- deteniéndose.

-Que mi padre es el que desea más esta unión que cualquier otra persona, nos por contradecir su palabra, solo que no quiero seguir nunca más lo que el planea para mí.

-Entonces es más como rebeldía?

-No lo pienso de esa forma, él ha decidido toda mi vida y creo que ya es tiempo de que vea que mi vida la decido yo.

La chica le sonríe y se acerca a él.

-Entonces se libre Stiles- acaricia su mejilla con su mano- Se libre de hacer lo que quieras, de amar a quien quieras.

-Hablas como alguien que conocí hace un tiempo- formándose una fina sonrisa en sus labios.

-Debió ser una persona muy sabia.

-Lo era, hasta que se equivocó en mi destino- zafándose de su agarre para seguir caminando.

-Nadie se puede equivocar en tu destino, eso es algo que solo tú decides, aunque este planeado tú decides el curso de él.

La pelirroja tenía razón, más sin embargo había algo que ella no sabía y prefería que permaneciera así.

oOo

La vida del otro lado del bosque para los zorros era muy tranquila, no había nada que amenazara sus tierras, ya que desde el incidente ningún lobo había cruzado el rió y ni siquiera se había acercado a él, de igual manera la manada de los zorros, pero al poco tiempo hubo algo de lo que no se habían percatado, un manada externa de lobos apareció en sus territorios, buscando establecerse y procrearse, mas nadie sabía de donde provenían.

-Una manada de lobos se adentró a nuestras tierras!- grita Scott escandalizado al entrar a la casa de los Stilinski, el líder se encontraba frente a la mesa mientras que el castaño y su madre a los costados.

-Cómo es eso posible!- hablo el líder poniéndose de pie.

-Kira y yo dábamos nuestro rondín por el bosque hasta que se presentaron frente a nosotros- comenta el moreno comenzando a faltarle el aire por la larga corrida que había hecho momentos antes de llegar a la casa.

-Tenemos que alertar a los demás!- comenta el líder saliendo de la casa.

-Que fue lo que paso Scott?- pregunta el castaño.

-Solo.....dijeron que querían este territorio, que lo tendrían cueste lo que cueste, ellos buscan un lugar para establecerse.

-Eso no puede ser, este territorio nos corresponde por ley, no permitiré que eso pase, ni mi padre tampoco.

-Sera mejor que se calmen un poco- comenta la madre- Siéntate Scott, te vez exhausto- ofrece.

El líder de los zorros convoco una reunión urgente en la que todos los miembros de la manada se juntaron en su casa, donde hablaron de los nuevos residentes de su territorio.

-Que es lo que haremos, no podemos simplemente echarlos- habla un miembro de la manada.

-Tiene razón, no sabemos que intenciones tengan ni que tan peligrosos sean- comenta otro miembro.

-Aun así tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que quieren aquí y por qué- habla el líder.

-Tampoco sabemos cuántos sean, que tal si son demasiados, nuestras esposas e hijos no pueden exponerse a eso- habla otro miembro.

-Si esa es su preocupación me ofrezco a hablar con ellos, averiguar cuáles son sus intenciones y procurar hacerles ver que este es nuestro territorio- hablo el castaño a la espalda del líder.

-Stiles hijo no puedes- habla la madre preocupada.

-Si puedo madre y como sucesor debo hacerlo- su padre solo lo mira asombrado.

-Si esa es tu decisión hazlo, por el bien de tu manada más no iras solo.

-Yo te acompañare- habla Scott acercándose a ellos.

-Y yo lo acompañare también- habla Kira.

-También yo- habla Lydia Martin asombrándolos a todos ya que ella no se involucraba en las misiones de la manada.

-Lydia no es necesario que te expongas- dice su padre.

-Quiero acompañarlos papa- determinada.

-De acuerdo.

-También iré yo- habla desde la parte de atrás un chico rubio con ojos como color del mismo cielo, todos sabían quién era más le temían por ser el más solitario de la manada.

-Isaac- dice el castaño.

-He visto lo valiente en que te has convertido, por ello quiero acompañarte, darte apoyo como miembro de tu manada.

El castaño aunque sorprendido por tal declaración acepto a todos los que decidieron acompañarlo, irían en busca de los que invadieron sus tierras, calmarían el temor que su manada tenia, el desconcierto por lo sucedido y aliviarían la curiosidad que empezaba a situarse en su cerebro por saber quiénes eran exactamente.

Con esos cinco miembros de la manada de zorros se adentraron en el bosque el día siguiente, esperando a que el sol saliera para poder seguir su camino, liderados por el castaño, por el que los llevaría a su destino. 


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Allison y Kate aquí son hermanas.  
> 2.- Theo es primo de Derek, por ende es un Hale.  
> 3.- En la manada de Theo están Liam quien decidí hacerlo el más débil de ella, Steve, Donovan, Josh y Mark.  
> 4.- Kate y Derek efectivamente tienen una relación a base de sexo por así decirlo, mas se explica el porqué.  
> 5.- Theo es un lobo alfa y es de la misma edad que Derek y Stiles.  
> 6.- La personalidad del primo de Derek es similar a la suya :)

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo no- comenta Boyd mientras mordía una manzana bajo el árbol en donde se encontraban.

-Un año para ser exacto- responde el moreno mirando el cielo azul de ese día.

-Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.

-Cada minuto del día.

-Sabes Derek, el huir de tus problemas no solucionara ni mejorara nada.

-Pero facilitara un poco las cosas.

-Estas completamente segado por tu padre.

-Es cierto todo lo que dijo, no se puede hacer nada ya.

-Serás un líder para nosotros dentro de poco y mira como actúas, ha pasado un año y sigues con esa misma actitud, ni siquiera con Kate hablas, es como si fueran dos desconocidos.

-No la amo- habla sin titubear- Lo amo a el- y un suspiro se escapa de entre sus labios.

-Tal vez ya te olvido- más tranquilo.

-No me importa, algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo, confió en eso.

-No con esa actitud- volviendo a morder la manzana.

Cada noche contemplaba el otro lado del rió, con la leve idea de que algún día lo podía volver a ver esperando por él, aguardando a su llegada como cada noche solía hacerlo, recibirlo con un suave y tierno beso como le encantaba, el poder rodearlo con sus brazos, el sujetar su mano y jamás soltarlo, en cambio a eso tenía que vivir cada día al lado de la mujer que le había arruinado la vida, odiaba el permanecer a su lado aunque fuera un instante, mas tenía que hacerlo ya que ante los ojos de los demás era su prometida, no podía evitar el pensar en el castaño cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que tenía que dormir con ella porque sus padres así lo deseaban, querían que su hijo tuviera una familia, querían que su legado continuara, más en cada caricia, cada beso el recuerdo de su castaño lo azotaba como una fuerte oleada.

Con los recuerdos merodeando por su cabeza decidió pararse de su lugar.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, mi primo no tardará en llegar.

-Como si fuera a quedarse por mucho esta vez, solo consigue lo que quiere y se larga y no regresa en años.

-Aun así tenemos que estar presentes para su presentación.

De regreso a la manada el líder de los lobos se encontraba en una plática con los demás miembros, anunciaba la llegada de su sobrino Theo Hale, quien hacía ya varios años se había retirado de la manada para formar la suya propia.

-Qué bueno que llegas Derek, quiero veas a tu primo en los límites del rió el día de hoy, estará esperando por ti justo con los demás miembros de su manada- habla su padre.

-Que no puede venir solo.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vino hijo, por favor no pelen esta vez- Responde su madre quien se encontraba al lado de su padre.

-Nunca soy yo el que comienza las discusiones.

-Solo tráelo aquí por favor.

-Lo haré madre, solo no entiendo por qué esta en territorio de los zorros- cuestiona hacia su padre.

-Solo hizo una inspección, no queremos que ellos incumplan su promesa, y como él no pertenece a nuestra manada él puede estar en ambos lados sin problema alguno.

-Lo has mandado a espiarlos!!- levanta la voz.

-Él lo ha decidido, se ha enterado del problema que ocasionaste hace un año y quiso cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden.

-No tienes derecho en hacerlo, en un año no hemos tenido problemas y ahora haces esto, que tal si lo descubren y saben que fue mandado por nosotros, empezara todo de nuevo, que tal si lastima a alguien de ellos, sabemos que Theo no es de controlarse mucho!!

-Derek para- habla Boyd para tratar de calmarlo ya que todos comenzaban a susurrar.

-Vez porque mismo quiero que investigue, sigues pensando en ese mocoso, no creas que no sé qué tu mayor preocupación es que se tope con él y lo lastime, aunque créeme que sería lo mejor para ambos, al menos te sacaría esas tontas ideas de unirte a él.

-Cielo!!- grita su madre al ver que el joven Lobo se abalanzó sobre su propio padre, con su mano lanzo un golpe hacia su mejilla, su padre no se inmuto de tal acción, no se defendió, solo observaba la furia en su mirada.

-Si Theo le toca aunque sea un solo cabello te juro que lo mato, no me importa que sea de la familia, lo aniquilare al igual que lo haré contigo, puedes hacer lo que sea conmigo pero si intentan hacerle daño a él no me detendré por nada ni por nadie, espero y que quede claro.

Con eso se levantó encima de su padre y se encamino de nuevo a las afueras de donde Vivían.

Su padre solo se levantó y se sacudió el polvo mientras su esposa se acercaba a él.

-Como te atreviste a hablarle así, sabes lo importante que es ese chico para él.

-Precisamente por eso, ese chico solo obstruirá su desempeño, se ha convertido en todo un líder, tiene determinación y la capacidad para dirigir más sin embargo ese chico sigue deteniéndolo.

-Es su compañero, no lo podemos negar.

-Él no lo será!! Kate será su esposa y punto!!

-Espero que no te arrepientas un día de lo que está pasando, no quiero perder a mi hijo y si en algún momento tengo que decidir lo haré.

El padre solo calla mientras mira a su hijo desaparecer entre los arboles mientras su amigo corría detrás de él.

-Derek!! Espera!!- Grita Boyd- A dónde vas?

-Del otro lado del río- mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse.

-Que? No puedes, sabes que no debemos, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Lose, pero no dejaré a Theo que haga una tontería.

-Ambos sabes que no es Theo quien te preocupa y lo entiendo, pero no podemos exponernos más, si cruzas será una declaración de guerra.

-No permitiré una catástrofe, tampoco lo dejare solo.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si él está enterado.

-Sé que lo esta, es muy listo.

-Entones iré contigo, no te dejare ir solo.

El moreno se detiene al fin.

-No tienes que hacerlo- mirándolo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

El moreno solo sonríe.

-Gracias!

-También quiero acompañarlos.

-Kate no puedes, papa lo sabrá y no le agradara.

-No me importa Allison, mi deber es ir a donde mi futuro marido vaya.

-No quiero que vengas Kate- habla Derek.

-No te pedí permiso- cruzándose de brazos.

-Es peligroso del otro lado, no saben lo que puede pasar- habla esta vez Boyd.

-No me importa- responde la mayor de las Argent.

-Kate por favor, hay que volver- Habla temerosa Allison.

-No importa lo que mi padre piense, estaré con Derek.

-No me importa lo que hagas- sin más el moreno se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, seguido de su amigo Boyd y de la mujer Argent.

-Entonces iré contigo, no te dejare sola- dice Allison.

-Gracias Allison- le sonríe la mujer.

Ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba del otro lado, ninguno pensaba en lo que podía pasar cuando estuvieran del otro lado, cada uno pensando solo en su objetivo.

\+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

-Es un lugar muy hermoso- habla Liam.

-Sí, lo es, pero no vinimos a eso- responde Theo.

-Si ya no perteneces a su manada porque te preocupas por ellos- habla esta vez Josh.

-No es preocupación, es simple curiosidad.

-No veo que puede causar tu curiosidad en este lugar, huele a puro zorro- Responde Donovan.

-Un olor en específico es el que causa mi atención.

-Que es lo que buscas Theo?- cuestiona Mark.

-Ya lo sabrán- sonriendo.

Seguían su camino por el bosque, recorriendo cada lugar, observando detenidamente cada parte de él, tras el encuentro con el joven zorro y esa chica supuso que era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de esa manada los encontrara mas no tenía miedo, solo quería esperar a que ellos los encontraran.

-Puedo olerlos- habla Steve.

-Si están cerca- responde Donovan.

-Estamos en territorio ajeno, no podemos estar aquí- habla Liam.

-No planeo huir, no soy de los que escapan- habla Theo.

-A veces eres como tu primo Derek, se creen que son intocables- menciona Liam.

-Es lo bueno de ser un Hale.

-Espero que no encontremos problemas, lo último que quiero es tenerlos en este momento- dice Steve.

-Los problemas son divertidos- menciona Donovan.

Su charla se ve interrumpida por una pequeña manada de zorros que en ese momento se adentraba a donde ellos se encontraban, todos observando hacia ese lugar donde el futuro líder de los zorros aparecía seguido de los demás.

-Lo sabía- dice Theo con una sonrisa mientras observa al castaño.

-Qué hacen aquí?- habla el castaño- No pueden estar aquí, es territorio de nuestra manada.

-Eso lo sabemos desde el momento en que entramos en el- responde Theo.

-Entonces también deben saber que ningún lobo puede entrar a este territorio.

-No precisamente cualquier lobo, si no mal recuerdo solo la manada que se encuentra del otro lado no pueden estar aquí.

-Como sabes eso?- dice sorprendido el castaño.

-Te sorprenderá la cantidad de cosa que se- sonriéndole.

-No me importa cuáles son sus intenciones pero no permitiré que se establezcan aquí.

-Al menos tienes idea de quién soy?

-No lo sé y no tengo la mínima intención de saberlo.

-Mi nombre es Theo- le sonríe- Theo Hale.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar el nombre, recuerdos volvieron a su mente, recuerdos que creía habían permanecido en el pasado pero que volvían con tanta facilidad.

-Hale- susurra.

-Así es.

-Derek- susurra de nuevo mirando el suelo.

\+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

El moreno corría velozmente para llegar lo más rápido del otro lado, esperaba encontrarlo fácilmente, esperaba no encontrarse al castaño, no volverlo a tener delante, si no, no sabría qué hacer, más una pequeña parte si lo deseaba.


	3. Capítulo III

-Eres su primo?- pregunta Scott.

-Exactamente- responde Theo.

-Y que es lo que quieres en este lugar- habla Isaac.

-Bueno, primeramente establecernos un tiempo en algún lugar, aunque creo que ya lo encontré- sonriendo.

-Este territorio no les pertenece así que no pueden quedarse- habla Lydia.

-Y serás tú la que nos obligue a irnos preciosura- Habla Donovan.

-No me llames preciosura- responde molesta la pelirroja.

-Parece que nuestro castañito se ha quedado mudo, hace un momento venias muy valiente, que paso, porque esa seriedad repentina- habla Theo.

-Déjalo en paz- dice Scott molesto.

-No les tengo miedo.

-No le tememos a nada ni a nadie, menos a zorros que pelean un territorio que ya está podrido- dice Steve.

-Pero que dices!- exaltado Isaac.

-Este lugar ya está demasiado peleado, sinceramente no tengo mucho interés en quedarme, solo consideren nuestra estadía aquí como una simple visita amistosa- menciona Theo.

-Sera mejor que se vayan- dice Kira- No queremos pelear.

-Querida, a nosotros nos encanta- dice Steve- Pero no con una manada de críos.

-Como te atreves- intenta acercarse Isaac pero la mano de Stiles lo detiene.

-Basta- dice seriamente- No pelearemos- se dirige a la manada de lobos- Solo hemos venido a dialogar con ustedes, explicar que este es nuestro territorio y no aceptamos a forasteros, no queremos empezar ninguna pelea, tampoco queremos involucrar a demás gente, como deben saber cada manada cuenta con sus miembros, muchos de ellos menores, si una pelea iniciase por personas como ustedes que desacatan las reglas que una manada tiene por el simple hecho de buscar un lugar para pasar el rato ocasionaría varias perdidas y eso es lo que queremos evitar, es por ello que les pedimos se retiren, no queremos tener que recurrir a otras medidas.

La postura del joven zorro era pasiva, su serenidad era increíble, todo que lo miraba en ese momento quedaba sorprendido por la seriedad en la que manejaba las cosas.

-Me sorprende que un joven zorro que apenas comienza a formarse como futuro líder de su manada se expresa de esa manera, además de ver primordial mente el bienestar de su manada, sin duda mi tío está bastante equivocado contigo.

-No me interesa lo que piensen de mí, mucho menos la manada contraria, solo veo por lo que pienso está bien.

-Y eso es lo que me sorprende, será interesante ver como continua todo esto.

-Theo, ya viene- bajando la voz Liam.

-Me parece que tendremos compañía.

-Qué quieres decir?- dice Scott.

-Más de ustedes vendrán?- esta vez es Isaac quien pregunta.

-Su futuro líder sabe de quién hablo cierto.

El joven zorro quedo completamente paralizado, intentaba moverse más sus piernas no reaccionaban, intentaba hablar y no podía.

-Hay que irnos- dice determinado al fin el castaño.

-Intentas huir?- dice Theo.

-Vámonos- ignorando sus palabras.

Hace amen de irse más la rapidez de aquel lobo le impidió su cometido.

Todos instantáneamente se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-No escaparas- delante del castaño.

El joven lobo se encontraba a unos pasos más cerca de lo que se encontraba hace unos momentos de aquel castaño, contemplo con mayor dedicación esos ojos que poseía, ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que posara su vista en ellos, unos labios tan rojos como la manzana más jugosa de ese bosque, piel tan visiblemente tersa y tan deseable de poseer.

-Eres muy bello- dice desconcertando a los demás.

El castaño no menciono una sola palabra, en ese momento solo quería escapar de ese lugar.

Intento sacarle la vuelta pero este volvió a colocarse en su camino.

-No quiero hacerte daño, ni a tus amigos.

-Theo que pasa?- dice Donovan al notar el cambio repentino del chico.

-Sera mejor que se vayan- solo menciona eso el castaño.

-Nos iremos- responde, mas no podía poner atención completamente.

-Vámonos- al estar a punto de irse de una vez ya que el joven lobo había accedido a darle el paso una voz que en ese momento se escuchaba tan baja como el cantar de las aves mientras revoloteaban en la cima de los frondosos árboles.

-Stiles- mientras permanecía a unos metros de él.

El castaño de espaldas no quiso voltear, no podía.

-No puedo creerlo- dice Boyd.

-Veo que has venido primito- menciona Theo prestándole atención al moreno.

-Qué haces aquí? No es nuestro territorio- dice ya tomando conciencia de la situación.

-He venido a explorar- abriendo sus manos mientras ve a su alrededor.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa- señalando por donde había llegado.

-Claro nos iremos, mas no sin antes despedirme de mis nuevos amigos.

-Theo- dice rechinando los labios Derek.

-Porque no volteas a ver a nuestro nuevo visitante, "Stiles", cierto?

El castaño permanecía en silencio.

-Stiles, estas bien?- pregunta preocupado Scott.

-Maldición- susurra para sí el castaño.

-Pasa algo- es esta vez Lydia es la que habla.

-Vamos, al menos despidámonos antes de no volvernos a ver- dice Theo.

-Pero qué diablos haces Theo- menciona Steve.

-Maldición, maldición- susurra una y otra vez mientras trataba de tomar la fuerza necesaria.

-Stiles- dice esta vez Derek.

-Al parecer no tiene intenciones de hablar- dice Kate- Mejor así.

Al escuchar su voz tomo el valor necesario, apretó sus puños con sumo coraje, respiro profundo y giro su cuerpo para encararlos de frente.

El corazón del moreno dio un vuelco al volver a ver su rostro, más se detuvo cuando lo escucho.

-Sera mejor que se vayan, todos ustedes- mirando al fin a los ojos de aquel lobo que hace tiempo le había roto el corazón completamente.

-Sera un placer- dice Kate mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

-Guarda tu rabia lobo- dice Lydia.

-Oblígame zorra- responde Kate.

-Kate será mejor que te calles!!- exclama Derek.

-Vámonos de aquí, no tolero estar en este lugar.

-Váyanse ustedes- le contesta más calmado, mirando a los ojos al castaño.

-Qué? no pienso irme sin ti Derek- menciona la chica.

-Boyd- mira al mencionado- Por favor.

-Estas seguro?- el moreno solo asiente.

-De acuerdo- sin más se gira y toma del brazo a la chica, seguidos de Allison quien sin oponerse los seguía.

-Ustedes también váyanse- dice Theo refiriéndose a sus compañeros.

-Simplemente no te entiendo- dice ex esperado Donovan.

-Cuando regreses a ser tú mismo estaremos del otro lado- menciona Steve.

Molestos se van retirando uno por uno hasta ser el último Liam.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- dice Stiles mientras estaba a punto de girarse.

-Tú no te iras- dice Theo.

-Claro que sí, no eres quien para impedírmelo.

-Stiles, por favor- dice esta vez Derek- Necesito hablar contigo.

El castaño no contesta, solo aparta la mirada.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, todo quedo claro hace tiempo.

-Para mí no quedo claro!

-Solo lárgate quieres!!- Grita- No era eso lo que querías, alejarte, porque no lo haces de nuevo? Aléjate de mí!!

-No puedo!!- grita también.

-Y porque no puedes!!

-Porque te amo!!

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dice Scott hacia los demás al notar el rumbo de la plática.

-No Scott, nos vamos todos, aquí no hay nada de qué hablar- Dice Stiles.

-Stiles, no hay problema, será mejor que te quedes, estaremos bien de acuerdo, te estaremos esperando más haya, está bien- responde Scott.

-Lo necesitas- dice Lydia mientras el rubio y Kira asentían con la cabeza hasta que el castaño accedió.

-De acuerdo, quieres hablar, bien, hablemos- dice determinado mientras quedaban solo en ese lugar el joven zorro y ambos lobos, aguardando por una plática que llevaban meses esperando.


	4. Capítulo IV

-Lo haremos en cuanto Theo salga de aquí- menciona el joven lobo.

-No veo por qué tengo que irme- responde el alfa.

-Porque esto es algo entre Stiles y yo.

-De verdad que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber de qué es lo que tiene que hablar un futuro alfa de lobos y su rival de nacimiento un hermoso zorrito- mirando al castaño.

-No lo llames de esa manera- habla enojado el lobo.

-Basta los dos, no tengo tiempo para discusiones absurdas, porque no hablas de una vez y acabamos con esto Derek, da igual si tu primo está aquí o no- ambos chicos se encontraban asombrados por la sequedad de sus palabras.

-Stiles, por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo- suplica.

-Esa vez hablaste enfrente de toda tu manada, no tiene por qué cambiar algo ahora.

-Yo quiero que cambie, no quiero seguir de esta forma, disimulando algo que no soy, viviendo una vida que no es.

-Una vida que tú pediste, que tú decidiste.

-No fue así- trata de acercarse pero es detenido por su primo.

-Tranquilo campeón que el castañito no ha terminado.

-A un lado Theo- rechinando los dientes.

-Si das un paso más a mí me iré- menciona el joven zorro.

-De acuerdo- cede.

-Dijiste lo que tenías que decir y no te importo lo que yo sentía, quería estar a tu lado, expuse todo por ti, y tú solo me botaste, dos veces lo hiciste, y aún pretendes que te perdone, que olvide todo por un estúpido remordimiento que sientes, pues estate tranquilo que te perdono, sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía, tal como lo querías.

-No fue así- la desesperación comenzaba a azotarlo por completo- Déjame explicarte!

-Ciertamente no tengo muchos deseos de escucharte, será mejor que me vaya- con eso se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ambos pero el joven lobo no lo dejaría.

-Espera!!- menciona alto acercándose un poco más.

-Alto primito- lo detiene de nuevo el alfa pero recibe un golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras continuaba su cercanía.

El joven zorro no se inmuto, siguió su camino, no le importaba si esos dos se mataban entre sí, se alejaría de ahí cuanto antes.

-Espera Stiles- sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos de él, avanzo un poco más y lo tomo del brazo para no dejarlo ir.

-Escúchame- el castaño se giró para mirarlo con una ira incontrolable en sus ojos, aquellos que una vez reflejaron genuino amor, ahora solo se encontraba un vacío odio en su interior.

-Suéltame- habla molesto.

-Lo haré si me escuchas, si no, no te soltare- sentencia sin apartar su mano de su brazo.

-Primo será mejor que dejes las cosas como están- menciona Theo mientras se pone de pie.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes!!- con un fuerte golpe con su mano libre en la mejilla del joven lobo basto para que este lo soltara.

Sorprendido el moreno llevó su mano a su mejilla, acariciando con sus dedos el golpe recibido con demasiada sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción, no esperaba eso.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no me vuelvas a tocar- menciona el castaño.

-Te lo dije- habla Theo.

-Cállate!!- grita el mencionado.

-Solo digo la verdad, tienes a tu futura esposa y estas tratando de arreglar las cosas con tu compañero, eso no está bien Derek.

-Como sabes eso?- habla el joven zorro.

-Como te mencione antes de que mi primo nos interrumpiera, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que se- sonriéndole.

-Algunas veces debes de callarte Theo- dice molesto Derek.

-Pero si solo te quiero ayudar.

-No necesito tu ayuda, no necesito nada que venga de ti!!

-Basta!!- grita exasperado el castaño- Ambos cállense ya, y váyanse de aquí por favor!

-No me iré- sentencia el moreno.

-No me hagas obligarte Derek.

-No importa lo que hagas, esta vez no te dejare ir.

-Si mi primo no se va yo tampoco- sentencia el alfa.

-Basta de juegos los dos, este no es terreno de ustedes, ambos están en tierras de nuestra manda, si no se van..- es interrumpido por el alfa.

-Serás tú quien nos saque- sonriendo- Sera un placer ser expulsado de este lugar si es por ti.

-Créeme que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo ahora.

-Pues lo quiero ver- retándolo.

El castaño respiro hondo he hizo a un lado al joven lobo pero este lo tomo de la mano.

-Stiles- dice suavemente, cada letra salía con tanta dulzura de sus labios que el castaño no dudo en desviar su atención hacia aquel chico, aquel que se había llevado su corazón una vez y que ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo, más el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquel día volvía rápidamente golpeándolo fuertemente.

-Te dije......que no me volvieras a tocar- trata de hablar más su cerebro _decía "apártate, aléjate de el antes de que te lastime de nuevo, corre Stiles, corre!"_ pero su corazón _decía "aun lo amas, no lo has podido olvidar"._

El joven lobo supo aprovechar el descuido del castaño para tomarlo de ambos costados de su rostro y acercarlo al suyo, tocando sus labios tan tiernamente a pesar del deseo de tomarlo por completo en ese momento.

Su corazón latiendo rápidamente, sintiendo como las emociones salían a flor de piel al tener el contacto con el joven lobo, al volver a sentirlo de nuevo, provocando que la sensación de vacío que sentía se esfumara de él, sin embargo no podía olvidar lo sucedido, el verdadero motivo por el cual odiaba a ese chico y lo amaba al mismo tiempo que hacía que el mismo se odiara por esa confusión.

De un empujón lo aparto de él dejándolo sorprendido.

-Te odio Derek- dice mirándolo a los ojos- No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar si no te lastimare no importa lo que pase, lo haré, así que no te me acerques- mira esta vez al joven alfa- Y tu será mejor que te vayas de aquí también junto con tu manada y no vuelvan jamás, de lo contrario tendré que alertar a toda la manada y sacarlos de aquí.

-No será necesario- devolviéndole la mirada- Nos iremos de aquí, no tenemos intenciones de buscar problemas por un territorio que ya tiene dueño.

-Entonces adiós- sin siquiera mirarlo de nuevo se marchó de ese lugar, dejando atrás a un lobo aturdido por lo ocurrido, confundido y más que nada dolido por las últimas palabras del que fue su compañero, el que antes lo amaba y ahora lo odiaba, el que no respondía a su beso, el que no se estremecía con su tacto, el que ya lo había olvidado.

-Vámonos Derek- haciendo amen de retirarse pero tras ver a su primo estático mirando por donde se había marchado aquel castaño decidió quedarse un poco más.

-Me odia- habla Derek.

-Eso tú te lo has ganado, sabes que no es bien visto que un lobo se mezcle con un miembro de otra especie, más si esa especie es rival de la familia, un zorro.

-No importa lo que mi padre o mi madre digan, es mi compañero, no lo dejare.

-Tienes a tu futura esposa, será mejor que olvides esa tonta idea.

-No me casare con Kate, ya no lo haré.

El joven alfa sorprendido responde- Mi tío se pondrá furioso por eso.

-No me importa si le molesta o no, no dejare que decida por mí, ya no.

-Pues espero y te des cuenta de que lo que piensas hacer no está bien.

-Entonces no deberías de seguir coqueteando con el- deja de mirar aquel vacío camino para encararlo.

-No creo que deba importarte lo que haga o no ni mucho menos con quien lo haga.

-Me importa porque es de Stiles de quien hablamos, de mi compañero le guste a quien le guste.

-Si fuera tu compañero o si te hubiera importado tanto como ahora dices, hubieras peleado por él hace tiempo y no hasta ahora.

-Cometí un error y lo acepto, pero no lo cometeré de nuevo, no lo dejare esta vez.

-Pues te diré que no te dejare- sentencia.

-Me detendrás acaso o me vigilaras?- molesto.

-Si es necesario lo haré, pero no lo volverás a ver.

-Pues entonces tendremos un problema- aún más molesto responde el joven lobo.

-Sabes que meterte conmigo no saldrá nada bueno, no soy de los que se dan por vencido ni tampoco huyen.

-Pues soy también de esa misma mentalidad- acercándose al alfa- No te metas en esto Theo, esto es algo entre mi familia y yo.

-Y ese castañito también?

-Stiles es mi compañero- acercándose más.

-No lo veo de esa forma.

-Lo es.

-Eso puede cambiar- sin moverse de su lugar.

-No cambiara.

-Yo lo puedo cambiar.

El moreno se detiene.

-Te gusto cierto- menciona el joven lobo.

-Ciertamente no es mi tipo, además de ser un zorro, más sin embargo tiene lo suyo.

-No te acerques a el- encaminándose de nuevo- Stiles es mío.

-No es propiedad de nadie, además no eres quien para decirme que hacer- sonriéndole sínicamente.

El joven ya a unos pasos de él se detiene al escuchar a Kate gritar en el bosque.

-Anda, ve con tu futura esposa, que está esperando por ti.

El moreno con todo el coraje que tenía en ese momento rechino los dientes y presiono sus manos.

-No lo repetiré Theo, no te le acerques.

-Tranquilo que no tengo intenciones de volver a verlo y no porque me lo hayas pedido, si no que no me gusta tomar lo que otros han botado.

El moreno aun sin estar completamente seguro de sus palabras decidió irse, tendría que seguir su camino y esperar a que las cosas mejoraran, terminar con lo que había empezado y que comenzaba a hacerse pesado de llevar, dejando atrás al joven alfa en el mismo lugar.

Este solo miro como se retiraba para después mirar el camino por el que se había marchado aquel chico, el que cuyos ojos le habían encantado, mas no lo suficiente para aguardar por el algún día, así que dejando atrás todo pensamiento de ese muchacho se marchó detrás de el moreno.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Está tardando en llegar, tal vez debemos ir y ver si está bien- habla Lydia preocupada.

-Tranquila que él sabe cuidarse solo- menciona Scott.

-Aun así, no debimos dejarlo solo con ellos.

-Todo estará bien- menciona Kira.

-Ya llego- habla Isaac mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el castaño que se acercaba a ellos.

-Todo bien?- pregunto Scott una vez este llego.

-Todo bien- responde- Se han marchado, no se quedaran en nuestro territorio.

-Como estas tan seguro, que tal si solo lo dicen para juntar a mas miembros de su manada, es familiar de la manada vecina, podrían estar planeando algo- dice Isaac.

-Porque si no lo hacen los sacaremos a la fuerza- mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estas bien Stiles- pregunta Lydia.

-Si lo estoy, ahora tenemos que avisar a los demás, deben de estar preocupados- sin mencionar una sola palabra al respecto siguieron al joven zorro.

Tenía que seguir adelante sin importar que, no se dejaría engañar de nuevo, no cedería de nuevo, no se enamoraría de nuevo del joven lobo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Que ha pasado?- dice el moreno al estar cerca de los demás.

-Kate quería ir contigo y Boyd la detuvo- responde Allison.

-Porque has tardado tanto, de que tanto hablaron!- menciona exaltada.

-No es algo que tenga que hablar contigo, al menos no en este momento, vámonos- diciendo esto pasa a un lado dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la manada.

-Derek tengo derecho a saber, soy tu prometida!!

-Ya no lo serás- sin mirarla y continuando con su camino.

No le importaba los gritos de esa mujer, no le importaba lo que pasara en cuanto llegara, solo tenía en mente una palabra y esa era el nombre de Stiles, esta vez no se dejaría influenciar por su padre, no será más el chico débil, no perdería esta vez a su compañero, haría que las palabras de aquella bruja se hicieran realidad, haría que su futuro sea el camino que estaba escrito para él y para el castaño, no le importaba cuanto tiempo pasara para que ocurriera, estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario.


	5. Capítulo V

Tras la larga charla entre el joven lobo y su prometida, los demás se adelantaban, cuando habían llegado de nuevo a su territorio donde un alfa furioso los esperaba al lado de una madre preocupada y un chico con la sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

Su padre con suma furia se acercó a donde se encontraba mientras el joven lobo no reflejaba temor alguno.

-Quiero saber el porque hablaste con ese chico- exige su padre.

-Eso es algo que no te diré- mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que lo harás, estamos hablando del bien de tu manada, acaso crees que está bien lo que haces, acaso crees que está bien visto eso, que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin repercutir en tu manada!

-No entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en que me aleje de él, de ellos, por qué quieres que me case con Kate!

-Cielo por favor- habla preocupada la madre.

-No madre, ya estoy cansado de reprimir esto, estoy cansado de desearlo durante un año y no poderlo tener, de recordar cuando tenía 5 años y no poder regresar, porque se ha ido, no puedo soportar eso ya mama!

El joven alfa de la manada visitante solo observaba detenidamente lo ocurrido, solo pensaba en lo equivocado que estaba de su primo, en lo que había causado al contarle a su tío de lo ocurrido, mas no podía entender por qué no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico zorro, entendía que era un chico muy apuesto más a él no le gustaban los chico ni mucho menos de otra manada, más no podía evitar que le había gustado esa mirada determinada que tenía.

-Tío tal vez solo necesita tiempo para entender las cosas- menciona Theo.

-Tu cállate!!- habla molesto el joven lobo.

-Escucha Derek, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, como tu padre y tu líder te prohíbo rotundamente que lo vuelvas a ver y para que así sea serás encerrado en cuatro paredes para que no vuelvas a encontrarlo, serás vigilado las 24 horas del día, no saldrás de ese lugar hasta que no entiendas que eso no está bien, que tu futuro no será con él, el haber roto tu compromiso con Kate Argent no será válido, seguirá en pie porque soy tu padre- la chica sonríe- Te casaras con ella en un mes, cuando todo esté listo saldrás, te casaras y se mudaran lejos de aquí, todo estará planeado, así que será mejor que pienses bien las cosas- habla determinado el líder de los zorros.

-Cielo no lo hagas por favor- suplica la madre.

-No Talía, he tenido muchas consideraciones con él, ya es tiempo que entienda que algunas cosas no son como uno quiere.

-Sabes que aunque lo hagas no cambiara nada- al borde del llanto el joven lobo.

-Llévenselo!- habla alto mientras cuatro miembros de la manada se lo llevan del lugar, no había marcha atrás, la decisión de su padre estaba tomada, tenía que afrontarla mas no permitiría que de nuevo decidiera por él, pensaría en algo para salir de ese lugar, pensaría en algo para superar lo que en ese momento le causaba mucho dolor.

oOo

El joven zorro se encontraba caminando con los demás miembros de su manada, todos en silencio dirigiéndose a su destino, todos con la intriga de lo que había sucedido, más nadie se atrevía a alzar la voz y preguntar, al llegar los demás miembros de la manada se encontraban a espera de su regreso, quienes al verlos llegar se acercaron para recibirlos.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunta su padre hacia el castaño.

-Hemos hablado con ellos, se retiraron y prometieron jamás volver- respondió el castaño.

-Tan simple?- cuestiona un miembro de la manada.

-Si tan simple- responde Scott.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerte por completo ya que su actitud es otra, además del olor que desprenden, es completamente de lobo, cuéntenme que ha pasado exactamente?- pregunta el líder de los zorros.

-Solo accedieron a retirarse señor, no se opusieron en lo absoluto a como pensaríamos que lo harían- habla Isaac.

-Cierto, solo se marcharon- responde Lydia.

-No mientan por favor- menciona cabizbajo el castaño- La verdad es que he visto de nuevo a Derek Hale.

Todos sorprendidos mientras uno tras otro susurraba.

-Cómo es posible que me lo digas con tal cinismo, sabes que está prohibido que lo vuelvas a ver, más aún se adentraron a nuestras tierras cuando se había hecho un tratado para ello.

El joven lobo levantó la mirada para encarar a su padre.

-No papa, solo entraron para apoyarnos en llevarse a los intrusos ya que son parientes, es por ello que tuvieron que entrar, más pidieron disculpas y dijeron que jamás regresarían.

-Cómo es que estas tan seguro de ello?- pregunta el líder.

-Porque de volver tendremos que sacarlos a la fuerza- determinado.

-Estás seguro que es todo lo que pasó?

-Es todo lo que tengo que decir- con eso se marchó del lugar, dejando atrás a los miembros que en realidad sabían lo que había pasado, los que sí sabían lo que habían dicho y lo que en ese momento pasaba, a un líder desconcertado mas no dispuesto a discutir, a una madre que lo seguía preocupada y a una manada feliz por los intrusos que se habían marchado.

-Stiles hijo- trata de alcanzarlo pero el castaño no se para.

-Déjame solo mamá- salió corriendo a toda velocidad para adentrarse de nuevo al bosque, donde sacaría todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, el odio que también sentía, de sacar todo sentimiento reprimido de un año, de aceptar la decisión que había tomado el mismo para seguir adelante, dónde sacaría todo una sola noche a la luz de la luna y a orillas de un río.


End file.
